Feliz cumpleaños Haruka
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: [MERMAID AU] Hoy es el cumpleaños del príncipe Haruka, pero a pesar de que todo el mundo esta feliz, el no logra estarlo, alguien falta en su vida, alguien con quien discutió y a quien no pudo pedir perdón, pero gracias a algo, quizás pueda ser capaz de pedir perdón. -Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño delfín.


El reino submanrino del sur estaba pletórico aquel día, las calles eran decoradas con las mejores guirnaldas de algas y flores que iban de una casa a otra, y dentro del gran palacio, tritones y sirenas trabajaban sin descanso para preparar el banquete que se llevaría a cabo en la fiesta de aquella noche, sin duda el banquete más importante de los últimos años, puesto que marcaría el inicio de una nueva época.

Sin embargo dentro de uno de los salones del palacio había alguien que no disfrutaba del mismo ambiente alegre que todo el mundo parecía tener, sentado frente a la ventana de su cuarto, el núcleo principal de ese ambiente no se sentía participe de aquello. Él era el príncipe delfín del Sur Haruka Nanase, un muchacho que cumpliría dieciocho años, de cuerpo delgado pero tonificado y piel pálida, su cabello corto era negro como las profundidades del océano, era muy bello, pero sin duda alguna, su mayor belleza residia en sus ojos, un par de zafiros que reflejaban todo lo hermoso del mar y que eran la ventana al alma del chico, y lo único que se podía ver de sus sentimientos si sabías como, pues el chico era hijo de una piedra y hermano de una pared por su inexpresividad.

El príncipe suspiró, él no quería estar ahí, no tenía ánimos de nada, solo quería salir nadando a toda velocidad del palacio y perderse un día o dos hasta que todo aquello pasase, pero no podía hacerlo, ya lo había hecho una vez y a su vuelta su madre casi lo mata, pero es que en verdad no tenía ganas de festejar.

Unas voces en la puerta de su cuarto le sacaron de sus pensamientos, sonrió levemente reconociéndolas, ciertamente ya era hora de que llegaran los primeros invitados. Unos golpes en la puerta bastaron para hacerle girar la cabeza hacia esta al tiempo que daba permiso para acceder a sus aposentos, apenas vio la puerta abrirse de golpe y un par de manchas negras nadar a toda velocidad hacia él impactando con tanta fuerza en su pecho que le hizo expulsar bastante aire de sus pulmones. Unos pequeños brazos le rodearon, y el los rodeó con los propios.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Haru-chan!-dijeron a la vez una voz masculina y femenina de niño.

-Muchas gracias Ran, Ren.

Aquellos que habían entrado tan rápido eran los hijos menores del rey orca del norte, el rey Tachibana, y eran un par de gemelos que Haruka quería con todo su corazón, Ran, la chica era la mayor, tenía el pelo castaño verdoso, y los ojos aguamarina, brillantes y vivos, su hermano Ren tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos del mismo color, las colas de ambos eran negras con manchas blancas como las de las grandes orcas que poblaban los mares del norte. Sin embargo era raro que vinieran solos, ¿donde estaba el mayor de los hijos del rey Tachibana?. Antes de que Haruka pudiera hacer la pregunta una nueva voz se dejó escuchar en el cuarto.

-Ran, Ren, ya podíais haberme esperado. -dijo una voz amable a pesar de que estaba regañando a los menores.

-Pero es que tú estabas hablando con la tía-bufó Ren sin soltar a Haruka.

-Y queríamos ver a Haru-chan -culminó Ran.

Haru se fijó entonces en su amigo, el primogénito del norte, el príncipe Makoto Tachibana, su mejor amigo, su otra mitad. Makoto era unos meses menor que él, pero bastante más alto que él, con el cuerpo musculado y piel acanelada, su cabello castaño oliva era largo, como dictaba la traidición del norte, y le llegaba casi hasta el final de la cola estando trenzado, pero si había algo que a Haruka le encantara de su amigo, eran sus ojos verdes y brillantes, como dos esmeraldas bien pulidas o un profundo bosque humano de los que hablaban las gaviotas, al igual que sus hermanos, su cola era negra y blanca como la de una orca, y de su cuello colgaba a modo de collar el diente de una, lo cual lo catalogaba como futuro lider del norte. Azul y verde se encotraron y entonces Haruka vio lo segundo que más le gustaba de su amigo, su sonrisa, la cual estaba seguro era capaz de derretir el hielo del norte.

-Feliz cumpleaños Haru-chan

-Deja el chan -bufó apartando la mirada mientras el otro se acercaba y le abrazaba con un poco de fuerza. Como toda respuesta a su petición recibió una sonrisa, era más probable que el mar se secara a que Makoto dejara de llamarle sin ese molesto e infantil sufijo.

Los ojos de Makoto se clavaron en sus persona, y cuando el otro suspiró supo que tenían que hablar. Diciendoles a los gemelos que sus padres querían hablar con ellos, les echó del cuarto, el cual cerró, para luego encarar a Haruka que no le quitaba ojo de encima, nadó hasta su lado y se sentó junto a él, verde y azul enfrentados, leyéndose, no hacía palabras entre ellos, con una mirada se entendían, y eso era algo que Haruka apreciaba más de lo que podía expresar, puesto que él no era una de las personas más expresivas del mundo y tener a alguien que te leyera de esa manera, era increible.

Makoto leyó en aquellos ojos todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, la tristeza impregnada en ellos, todos los años era lo mismo, pero aquel año, parecía que esta se hubiera incrementado, tomó su mano con la propia en un mudo "estoy aquí".

Makoto y todo el mundo sabía porque el príncipe del Sur se ponía de aquella manera llegado el día de su cumpleaños, y eso tenía nombre y apellidos, Hikari Nanase, la antigua Reina del Sur y la abuela de Haruka, la persona que Haruka más había querido en su vida. Hikari Nanase había sido el pilar, junto con Makoto, para que Haruka no se rompiese ante la continuada falta de sus padres por asuntos del reino que debían ser atendidos, Hikari era la que siempre había estado al lado de Haruka, cuidándole y educándole para que sucediera a su padre llegado el momento, y era esto lo que había causado una cruel disputa entre la anciana mujer y su nieto, su subida al trono, Haruka se consideraba a si mismo un espíritu libre, no se veía enclaustrado en un castillo solo saliendo cuando su reino lo necesitase, a él le gustaba nadar con los delfines, visitar a Makoto, ir con Nagisa, el príncipe del Este, a visitar cuevas misteriosas, competir con el príncipe Rin para ver quien era el más rápido, no le gustaba gobernar y eran estos los motivos que le habían llevado a discutir con la anciana Hikari y a decirle cosas horribles el día antes de su octavo cumpleaños, sin embargo nunca pudo disculparse, Hikari murió el día del cumpleaños de Haruka mientras su nieto andaba desaparecido por haber salido nadando tras la discusión.

El día del funeral Haru no había llorado, solo había mirado la urna donde estaban lo único que quedaba de su abuela, una perla blanca, con los ojos más vacíos que nadie jamás había visto, todos los años, el día de su cumpleaños, pasaba por lo mismo, pero aquel año era peor todavía, pues al cumplir los dieciocho años sería puesto a la cabeza del trono del sur, el motivo de la disputa con su abuela.

El día pasó junto a Makoto en su cuarto mientras esperaban a los demás invitados, el príncipe orca le hablaba de su día a día, de como habían tenido que solucionar el problema de varias orcas que se habían quedado varadas en la playa al ir a cazar focas, o como Ran y Ren ya estaban empezando a aprender a jugar al lanzamiento de foca, una práctiva muy popular entre las orcas, y era que antes de comerse al animal, cuando este ya estaba muerto, jugaban a pasárselo entre si, Haruka había tratado de participar alguna vez, pero no había podido lanzar la pesada foca, y disfrutaba más viendo a Makoto jugar con los bebes orca.

Cuando el sol ya se ocultaba vinieron los que faltaban, los dos hermanos Matsuoka, príncipes del reino del Oeste, de los cuales, Rin era uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía el pelo rojo vino y los ojos del mismo color, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la gente eran sus dientes picudos como los de un tiburón, su cola era la de un tiburón, grisacea. Su hemana Kou, ojito con llamarla Gou, era una princesa de muy buen ver, que ya estaba comprometida con un noble llamado Seujurou Mikoshiba, tenía el pelo largo del mismo color que su hermano, pero mucho más largo, recogido en una graciosa coleta. En segundo lugar vino el príncipe del Este, Nagisa Hazuki, con su futuro esposo, Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa era un chiquillo rubio, muy revoltoso, de ojos extrañamente rosados, y cola de pez amarilla, Rei por su parte era un chico alto, de cabello azul marino y ojos violetas ocultos tras unas gafas de montura gruesa roja, su cola era violeta, pero con una extraña marca en forma de mariposa de un color más claro que sus escamas, cerca de la aleta dorsal. Todos ellos eran los grandes amigos de Haruka y el príncipe delfín se sentía muy contento de tenerlos a su lado, y más en ese día.

-Haru, felicidades -o al menos a casi todos, ahí estaba su dolor de estómago personal, un noble del norte, y quien más posibilidades tenía de ser el rey consorte de Makoto cuando este tomara el reino, Kisumi Shigino. Kisumi era también su amigo, sin embargo le caía como una patada en el estómago por el simple hecho de que aquel tritón de cabellos rosas y ojos violáceos, y tentáculos de pulpo del mismo color que su pelo era un acapara orcas.

-Si, lo que sea.

-Mo, Haru, parece que no te guste que haya venido -no hubo respuesta- que cruel eres -entonces los ojos violetas se fijaron en un punto tras la espalda de Haru y sonrió perversamente- ah, ¡Makoto! -gritó llamando la atención de la orca que estaba ocupada riñendo a sus hermanos por patear demasiado fuerte un pobre cangrejito.

Haru rechinó los dientes, algún día iba a arrancarle la lengua que Kisumi ahora mismo le sacaba mientras abrazaba a Makoto.

-Otra vez enfadado con Kisumi -adivinó Rin mirando al otro príncipe.

-No estoy enfadado.-negó apartando la mirada hacia otro lado. El príncipe de dientes puntiagudos esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya claro, entonces no te molestará que Kisumi esté besando a Makoto-la velocidad a la que el cuello de Haruka se movió solo para ver lo que Rin decía no fue normal, los huesos de las cervicales crujieron solo para ver como Makoto alejaba a Kisumi con una leve sonrisa, pero ahí no había beso. -¿sigues diciendo que no estás enfadado?

-Cierra la boca, llorón.

La velada siguió avanzando, muchos nuevos invitados vinieron, sin embargo Haruka se dio cuenta de que cuando la noche se cernió sobre el palacio, su amigo había desaparecido por completo junto con Kisumi, apretó los puños notando como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y algo no tan extraño le recorría el estómago, iba a matar a Kisumi en cuanto lo viera. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para la maquinación de planes asesina-pulpos, cuando el rey Nanase pidió la atención de todo el mundo para poder hablar.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, se que para muchos el viaje ha sido largo y duro, pero mi familia y yo, agradecemos vuestra presencia. Hoy se cumplen dieciocho años desde que mi hijo llegó a este mundo, y ha iluminado la vida de su madre y la mía con su presencia -Haruka se sintió temblar, ¿donde estaba Makoto?, necesitaba ahora mismo su mano entrelazada con la suya, las palabras de su padre dolían, sobretodo cuando se sentían como una mentira- sabemos que no hemos sido los mejores padres del mundo, hemos faltado a muchos eventos importantes de su vida, pero en ningún momento hemos dejado de pensar en él. Hoy es un día alegre, pues mi hijo alcanza la mayoría de edad y me sucederá en el trono -tenía que escapar de ahí- como su difunta abuela quería -tenía que irse. Le estaba empezando a faltar el aire.

-¿Haru? -inquirió Rin.-¿estas bien?

No hubo más respuesta que la del joven príncipe echando a nadar todo lo que le daba el aleta mientras toda la sala le miraba sorprendida, no le importó, lo único que quería era irse de ahí, no podía ser rey, no cuando no había hecho las paces con la antigua reina, tenía miedo, ¿y si destrozaba el reino? ¿y si no era un buen gobernante? No se sentía para nada preparado. Nadó y nadó hasta que su aleta no dio más de si, se palmeó mentalmente al ver a donde había llegado, el cementerio del Sur, concretamente al panteón real.

El panteón real estaba en el centro del cementerio, era un gran barco pirata hundido donde la naturaleza ya había empezado a hacer sus estragos, en su interior se almacenaban los restos mortuorios de generaciones de la familia Nanase, incluidos los de Hikari. Con los dedos Haruka tocó el cascarón del barco, notando los bichos que ahí se habían pegado a la madera, una lastimera lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, empezó a llorar.

-Abuela, quiero verte -fueron sus palabras.

-¿Entonces porque no te secas las lágrimas y te giras Haruka? -El príncipe se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. Con lentitud se giró y sus ojos no creyeron lo que veían, ante él, desprendiendo una luz tan pura como la de la luna estaba Hikari Nanase, la reina del Sur, su abuela.

-Abuela...

-Haruka -la mujer extendió sus brazos hacia su nieto y este no lo pensó siquiera, se lanzó a los brazos de ella, siendo rodeado por la mujer, era tan cálido, tanto como lo recordaba.

-Abuela. -lloró en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho donde no latía un corazón.

-Mi querido Haruka, mírate -ella le separó de su pecho para admirarle bien- cuánto has crecido mi niño, te has convertido en todo un tritón.

-¿Esto es real?

-Si, mi querido niño, he sido traída a este mundo, solo por muy poco tiempo. -Haruka se mordió los labios. No quería eso, no quería perder a su abuela, no de nuevo.

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas, no otra vez.

-Mi querido niño, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, estoy en uno donde todo es paz y armonía, donde puedo verte y escucharte, cuidarte, sin que tu me veas.

-Pero...

-No seas mimado Haruka, yo no te crié para que fueras así. Aunque tampocó te crié para que huyeras y aquí estás, escondiéndote, ¿que te pasa Haruka?

-Tengo miedo-admitió, era tan fácil hablar con su abuela- no se si seré un buen rey, tengo miedo de defraudar a todo el mundo, de defraudarte a ti. -la anciana mujer sonrió con gran ternura.

-Mi querido Haruka, tú, nunca podrías defraudarme, hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré orgullosa de ti.

Haruka sonrió levemente, aquellas palabras, le habían calado en lo más profundo de su corazón, y eran tan cálidas como el sol del verano. Entonces recordó la pelea, los gritos que le había dado a su abuela, el haberle dicho las palabras más crueles que había en el mundo, se mordió los labios agachando la mirada, buscando valor para expresarse, pero al alzarla vio que su abuela empezaba a desvanecerse, se iba, se iba de nuevo.

-No, ¡no!, ¡abuela no te vayas! -gritó abrazándola con fuerza, como si eso fuera a impedir que se disolviera en burbujas- ¡abuela!

-Mi querido Haruka, tengo que irme, no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

-Pero yo...-tomó valor- Abuela, lo siento, siento todo lo que te dije aquel día, no lo sentía, de verdad, yo no te odio, no te odio, y nunca lo haré -miró a los ojos de Hikari que estaban poblándose de lágrimas- te quiero mucho abuela.

-Haruka...-el nombre salió de los labios de su abuela de una manera tan dulce que le estremeció, las ancianas manos tomaron sus mejillas, y ambos ojos azules se encontraron- desde el momento en que mi nuera te trajo a la vida te ame, desde el momento en que vi tus ojitos abrirse te quise, cuando tus manitas tocaron las mías supe que mi corazón siempre iba a ser para ti, te vi crecer Haruka, te vi convertirte en el tritón que eres ahora gracias a tus vivencias, muchas de las cuales hemos compartido, te quiero, tanto con tus fortalezas como con tus defectos -Haruka notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- eres lo más preciado para mi Haruka, y sé que lograrás lo que te propongas, porque tienes la fuerza para ello.

-abuela

-Te quiero, mi pequeño delfín. -le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, las lágimas ya cayendo de los ojos de ambos.

-Te quiero abuelita, hasta pronto.

Hikari se disolvió en burbujas que flotaron hacia el firmamento bajo la atenta mirada de un lloroso Haruka, que notó como su corazón se libraba de la culpa que había cargado durante años, había sido capaz de ver a su abuela y pedirle perdón, de decirle nuevamente que la quería. Un ruido a su espalda le hizo girarse solo para encontrase con un par de ojos esmeralda, Makoto estaba ahí, y por las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos Haruka supo que lo había visto todo. La orca extendió los brazos y al delfín apenas le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a estar entre ellos y poder llorar a gusto, como la primera vez que había llorado por su abuela, en ese lugar entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo, Makoto no estaba igual que antes, le faltaba algo.

-Makoto...tu trenza -dijo viendo que el pelo del chico ahora estaba muy corto, y no había rastro de la trenza. -¿que ha...?

-La bruja del mar la pidió a cambio del hechizo para traer a tu abuela a este mundo por un rato-dijo tocándose la nuca.

-¿La bruja del mar? ¡¿fuiste a verla?!- aquello había sido muy peligroso, y no solo eso, aquella trenza, el llevar el pelo largo, era para los del norte un honor, una marca de pertenencia al clan de las orcas, a la casa real, y Makoto la había entregado así como así. -¿Por que? Tu trenza...tu siempre estabas orgulloso de ella-y era cierto, su trenza era el orgullo de Makoto, pues probaba que iba a ser un gran gobernante, fuerte como la mejor de las orcas.

-Por que si es por Haru-chan no me importa cortarla. La bruja la pidió a cambio de poder dejarte ver a tu abuela.

-Makoto...-Haruka estaba sorprendido con su amigo, había hecho por él.

-Mi trenza, mi orgullo, no me importa dejarlo de lado, si con eso logro que Haru-chan sonría, que no esté triste, porque para mi, nada tiene sentido sin Haru-chan.

Y Haruka comprendió, tomó el rostro de Makoto entre sus manos y junto los labios con los de su amigo, fue apenas un roce, pero bastó para Haruka, para saber que todo estaba como debía ser. Makoto le estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos, y él ocultó el rostro en el hombro de la orca.

-Feliz cumpleaños Haru-chan.

-Gracias...Makoto.

-+-+-+-ç

 **Buff, menuda chusta me ha quedado, pero bueno. Espero que os guste y tal y tal.**

 **Admito reviwes, tomatazos, tarta, armas arrojadizas no que tengo la armadura en reparación.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
